sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spuke
This page is libelous and defamatory. Sporum Wiki is not made for slander. schnautzr (talk) 02:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :The guy who made this page is an idiot. 12:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously spuke, I hate drugs, and I wanna cut Barney into 5000 pieces. ::Page no longer needs to be deleted. 12:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, nice comeback. schnautzr (talk) 16:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Why cant I edit it? I have proof he may have alts. I can unprotect for you. Dragonvoid 05:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That'd be great. I have a few things to add to the page. Spuke, stop crying over the things in the article you didn't like. Your whining is only making it worse, and you get what you deserve when the bad things are written about you on this page. In short, fuck you, you stupid shit. And now I ban myself. --GandWuser 22:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why do you defend this kid? Frankly, I don't see how Spuke deserves to be treated in a kind light, not after what he did to several of us, like Tyranno and me. I think his whining shouldn't be given heed. He deserves all those edits. SSJ3 Raditz 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ^^ I could not agree more. I have been in several flame wars with this annoying pest. And what happend to you is even more dumb. I honestly wish he'd be banned. -Drew You all should be more mature then to get your panties in a wad over what some kid on the internet says and does. Eveyone is being as pathetic as they claim spuke is being. Like getting permabanned because some guy was being hypocritical and incapable of getting a joke? Your definition of mature is astounding. SSJ3 Raditz 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say Spuke was mature. If anything, people are becoming Spukes by getting all butthurt over the kid. Vilageidiotx 23:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, the dumber the flame war, the more entertaining it is to watch. This crap is pretty dumb. CamaroKar 22:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, if everything said about Thomas in the article is true, I almost don't blame him. I mean really! I think he should go under untouchables for being responsible for another user's permaban. My two cents.Alpacaman 23:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I am not his alt! I thought that spuke was some sort of made up insult. I had no idea that it was an actual username. Now, would someone please remove the section saying that I might be hi alt. ''-stuart98'' Stuart98 has made many cool creations! Subscribe for pure creativity! 21:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the PM I sent you. -Spuke (And I am not an untouchable!) I still don't get why you guys are defending someone listed as a spammer. My mind, it is confused. SSJ3 Raditz 08:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I am not defending a spammer. I am keeping myself from being labled as an alt of one. (yes, i'm too lazy to log in on my wii). 16:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Want proof? Spuke's info: spuke Civilized Sporeon Joined: 07/08/2009 00:54:45 Messages: 1271 Location: Done eating. Now on a random comet. My info: Stuart98 Multicellular Joined: 12/13/2008 01:13:46 Messages: 208 Location:South Jordan, Salt Lake County, Utah, USA, Earth, Sol system, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe Different join times may be irrelevant, but look at the messages. Do your alts post more messages then your base? Also, comparing this: http://www.spore.com/view/myspore/spuke to this: http://www.spore.com/view/myspore/Stuart98 , notice differences: I have bot parts, he doesn't. Two, we have VERY different create styles. Now, please remove that section. Stuart98 has made many cool creations! Subscribe for pure creativity! 01:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Unlock the page so that I can remove the incorrect info! I notice that no admin has ever removed the inaccurate info. If an admin isn't going to do it himself, unlock it so that I can do myself! Inaccurate info must be removed! Stuart98 has made many cool creations! Subscribe for pure creativity! 17:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I knew this kid. He was like, nine when he said all that. Obviously he doesn't want anyone to know he ever did all that because he's actually grown up a lot since then. He found this last week and wanted me to say something because he was afraid to show his face again in this community, but he just wants this page to be gone. He's moved on now. He's getting some important stuff published online and he's scared that someone could dig this up and he'd look like an idiot. Tl;dr: Remove this article. It's locked and nobody cares about it anyways.